Feed me, Nezumi
by Orkan24
Summary: One day, Nezumi goes to pick up Shion from working at the hotel. Only to find out he's too sore to move. Looks like Nezumi is in charge of bringing Shion back home, and eventually, given the task of feeding him.


**Hey! So this is my first fanfic. This fic is actually written for a friend but here is for other people's [hopeful] enjoyment. NezumixShion because I love their character pairing so much it hurts. Oh and I know his name is infatuated between Shion and Sion, depending on author and stuff but I chose Shion, because it just instantly came to mind. Heads up, I did this at like 3 in the morning so I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes and such. I tried spellcheck but spellcheck doesn't like certian names. (Cough cough Inukashi cough) Not to mention English is NOT my forte. Review or favorite if you like it, or not. Anything that approves my writing is good with me. **

The winding dirt roads led up to a hotel on a hill. Nezumi walked along the paths carefully being keen on danger. He wasn't too worried for his well-being and the thought of a fight wasn't a problem. But if he gained a bruise or any noticeable markings and Shion saw it, he wouldn't hear the end of it. The idiot would just worry about him and not take care of himself, like always. For being such a smart kid he was still clueless, but Nezumi guesses that's what growing up in No. 6 is like for kids like him. Perfect lives with perfect days and perfect families. Sounds like fucking torture to him. But like growing up in the west district was any better. Over here they had the slummiest of the people. Nezumi was used to seeing the worst in people, people so impure. People who spent their whole lives stealing and living off scraps. But when he found Shion again it changed his perspective on everything. He couldn't believe such a pure, honest person existed. Shion was his only way out of this hellhole and he loved that. And he loved Shion for it too. Of course the poor kid had his troubles here. Coming to the West District hit Shion hard and Nezumi could tell. He wasn't used to the noise, the fights, and how unclean the district is compared to No. 6. Nezumi was worried about what to do with Shion when he had to work at the theater. Shion knew he worked at the theater but never saw any of his shows. The humiliation would be too much for Nezumi. Especially after Shion found out his show name was Eve. But he was able to find Shion a job at Inukashi's hotel, thankfully. He didn't like the idea of Shion being at the house alone. The stupid idiot would probably burn down the house. Nezumi laughed to himself quietly with the fact of Shion being able to care for himself. Nezumi soon saw the hotel come into view. He was coming for Shion after work, but he was worried. It was a hot day and Shion has been working all day. He went around to the back of the building where he leapt on top of a heap of garbage.

"Shionnnn I'm here" Nezumi called.

From on top of the pile he couldn't see Shion insight. Frowning, Nezumi headed towards the back door of the hotel. As he walked inside a couple of mutts came to the door sensing his presence. They growled with ferocity at him. They didn't like Nezumi at all. Probably because of the fact he threatened their master so often. He took out his knife from his belt and pointed it at the closest dog.

"Nezumi!"

Nezumi's ears perked toward the voice, and he automatically knew it was Shion who just called him.

"Not now Shion, kind of busy over here."

Keeping his eyes on the dogs he felt Inukashi's presence at the top of the long staircase towards the end of the room. A slender woman with tattered clothing stood, grinning down at Nezumi, enjoying the position he was in during that exact moment.

"Gonna call off your mutts yet? Or do I have subdue one like last time?" Nezumi teased at her.

She gave him a look like she wanted to strangle him but with a strict voice she told her dogs to back off.

"Scared to fight me now, huh Inukashi?" Nezumi said, giving her a cocky smile.

Inukashi gave Nezumi a long look before bellowing over in loud laughter.

"You wish! I just thought it would benefit Shion if you left with him sooner," Inukashi yelled back, pointing to where Shion was.

Finally recognizing Shion's presence he turned towards Shion realizing he was on the couch, laying down, breathing heavily. Worry ceased on Nezumi's face but it left as fast it came and he put a grin back on his face.

"Shion, you better get up. The days not over yet."

Shion suddenly looked away from Nezumi, like he was embarrassed.

"Shionnn. Get up."

"Mmphhmm"

"Shion. I didn't quite catch that."

"Icantgetup," Shion said quickly.

Nezumi, by this point was getting annoyed. He had things to finish. He was about to pull Shion off the couch when Inukashi's voice wavered into the air.

"Haha Nezumi, he CAN'T get up. He worked so hard in the weather he can hardly move his body." The Inukashi said with a laugh. She never missed an opportunity to make fun of Nezumi for finding someone so incompetent. It was hilarious.

"Shion! Are you seriously that sore from washing dogs? That's pathetic," said Nezumi who couldn't believe how the kid couldn't do a simple job as washing dogs without hurting himself.

"We'll Inukashi said she wouldn't need me for another month. I wanted to make sure the dogs were clean for the visitors..." Shion said, trailing off.

Nezumi had to resist the urge to smack Shion on the head.

"Why do you care so much for other people? Over here you should only be worried about yourself and no one else." Nezumi stated.

Shion gave Nezumi a look, like he pitied Nezumi and Nezumi didn't like it all.

"Nezumi do you honestly believe that?" Shion asked.

Nezumi, finally fed up, went to Shion and easily picked him up bridal style.

"We're going home."

Shion squirmed.

"Nnn-nezumi! Put me down!"

"Then how do you plan to get home, huh?"

Shion seemed to contemplate that for a minute before responding.

"I'll just stay at the inn!"

"We don't have the money for you to stay the night."

Shion pouted but looked away from Nezumi's face as Nezumi carried him out of the building. Shion was surprisingly light and Nezumi could easily prop his body against his. He could feel Shion's body heat against his own. Even though it was already so hot out the feel of Shion's body heat was more warm and calming than hot.

"Did Inukashi pay you?" Nezumi mumbled to Shion.

"Yeah, she did. Nezumi, I know you don't like her but she's actually a really nice person."

Nezumi snorted.

"Believe what you want to Shion but trust me she's anything but nice."

By the time Nezumi got both him and Shion to their home underground they were both sweating and hot. The effort to bring Shion all the way here was really strained. Nezumi was used to physical labor but hauling Shion over a couple miles was energy consuming. Nezumi threw Shion onto the couch with a crash.

"Ahhhh Nezumi!" Shion whined. But Nezumi just gave Shion a grin.

"Now Shion, when's the last time you ate?"

"This morning, I think." Shion answered honestly.

"Shion. That's dangerous. You easily could have passed out you dumbass. I'm making stew."

Shion nodded, taking heed to Nezumi's words. Nezumi has been here for a while so Shion trusted his word, even if it didn't make sense and how he thought of it scientifically. Shion has always been smart and knew things other people didn't, but here he was behind. He may know how to talk in a lab but he knew nothing of street talk.

"Shion, snap out of it. Stew's ready." Nezumi's voice pounded through Shion's thoughts and Nezumi placed the bowl of soup on the table next to Shion. Shion looked at it for a second, even tried to lift up his arm to grab the spoon, although he was unsuccessful. Shion found himself blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey..."

"Yeah, Shion?"

"I can't pick up the spoon." Nezumi looked at Shion with a 'are you serious' kind of look.

"You're absolutely helpless kid. I'll just have to feed you." Nezumi stated, as he picked up the spoon in the bowl and started to bring it towards Shion's face.

"Nezumi! Stop!"

"What Shion? Are you so helpless I need to blow on it too?"

"No, I just don't want you feeding me."

"And why is that?"

"Because remember. We're equal. But right now you're treating me like a child. I want us to become equal."

"Oh come on Shion. Fine, we're equal, whatever, just eat."

"No."

"Shion if you don't eat this you'll lose all respect you have gained from me while you've been here."  
At this Shion pursed his lips. He knew Nezumi didn't see him as an equal and more of a child needing discipline. Shion is actually really hungry so maybe just this time he'll allow it. Shion opened his mouth, slightly, like an invite. Nezumi shoved the food into Shion's mouth.

"Blaghhh. Nezumi!" Shion yelled sputtering. Soup flew out of his mouth and in all directions.

"That was punishment for not listening to me."

Nezumi grabbed another spoonful and this time slipped the spoon into Shion's mouth, noticing how Shion's lips wrapped around the spoon, perfectly. Creating the smallest of an 'O'.

"Nuzi soon."

"What? Oh." Nezumi realized he had the spoon in Shion's mouth after he was done. He must have zoned out. He took the spoon out of his mouth right away, and then grabbed another spoonful. He slowly fed Shion, taking notice of Shion's mouth movements. How his lips looked bright from the hot soup. How his tongue rolled around the spoon and the base, lapping everything up greedily. Or how his jaw locked and unlocked with the intake of food. It was beautiful to Nezumi. It was like watching art in motion and Shion was the mural. Instantly, for a reason unknown to Nezumi, he reached a hand out to touch Shion's red stripe on his cheek. It's his fault it was there, but it was a memory now. He then moved onto the Shion's pure white hair. Tangling his fingers in, liking the softness and how it brushed so slightly against his fingertips. The color was priceless; in fact, Nezumi liked it better than his own.

"Food. Please Nezumi."

Realizing what he was doing Nezumi took his hand down and kept feeding Shion. But not before realizing the slight blush on Shion's cheek and the way he looked winded. Was it because of the heat? Or was it because of Nezumi? Nezumi pondered those questions. Honestly, he didn't know which answer he would be happier with, although he had an idea.

**So there's the end of my first fic. I like this one as teen but maybe next time I'll make my next fic longer... and hotter? I think yes. Thank you pope-jeejee (Follow her on tumblr here: ) for the idea for this fic. Review and favorite and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
